


同样的红玫瑰

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, M/M, Valentine's Day, fake relationship to real relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 他们之间的吻仍旧只是友情的、责任的，他们之间的陪伴仍旧是默契的、互助的。时间久了，公白飞感觉一切似乎也没什么不对。直到今日，这种感觉被一个情人节短信打破了。





	同样的红玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文，安灼拉/公白飞，斜线无意义。  
> 先婚后爱的宇宙级雷文只看开头就退出还来得及哦再读下去我就不管了。

零

 

“当晨风吹醒树林，当阳光映吻过玻璃，当牛奶和红茶相遇，当薄煎饼的香味溢满房间，当我的玫瑰和你的摆在一起。”

 

 

一

 

早晨，安灼拉和公白飞按时醒来，在床上留恋片刻后便起身洗漱。他们匆忙地完成了日常准备，然后出门了。这一切和往常没有什么不同，直到公白飞收到了一条短信。

 

公白飞在座位上不自在地动了两下，放下手机，啜着咖啡出神，就像是又遇上了一位让人浑身麻烦的客户一样。

 

“出什么事了？”古费拉克敏锐地望了过去。他从对面座位的电脑后面探过脑袋，问道。

 

“呃，没事。继续处理模型。”片刻后，公白飞终于经受不住对方审视的目光，喃喃道，“不，只是我丈夫说他为我准备了情人节礼物。”

 

“很好啊！这有什么不对吗？”古费拉克忍不住嗤笑了一声，压低声音说。

 

“这不合常理，因为他……你知道的。”公白飞顿了一下，摇摇头，不再说下去。他继续喝了一口咖啡，琢磨着事情究竟是怎么回事。

 

“说不定是他终于开窍了？”古费拉克对着朋友挑了一下眉毛，“乐观点，公白飞，他说不定对你真的有超越友情的感觉。”

 

公白飞只是回了一个苦笑，继续处理手头的工作。

 

 

二

 

公白飞和安灼拉结婚有两年了，一切顺利。在社交界，这是一对很瞩目的伴侣。他们把家务和资产安排得井井有条，在任何社交场合都相敬如宾，对彼此的家庭都十分满意，每一次的争执都可以以建设性沟通完满结束，几乎一切完美，除了他们并不是真正意义上的爱人。

 

尽管如此，他们仍旧非常庆幸找到了彼此——

 

进行一桩协议婚姻。

 

和所有协议婚姻一样，这桩婚姻的开始不是浪漫的约会而是一次理智的洽谈，就连他们的初遇都不是什么戏剧性的邂逅，而仅仅是中学时的旧相识。要是细究起那时他们到底是怎么遇见的，两个人也都忘了。毕竟时间过去了那么久，谁会真的记得和一个普通同学的相遇呢？无非是碰见得多了就彼此眼熟，加上在一些课程、活动中的竞争令人印象深刻。如果要找个人商量结婚，找一个彼此欣赏的旧相识总归更方便。

 

和一个没有恋爱过的人商量婚姻，最早的开口是有点尴尬。他们在宴会上碰过眼神，微笑，交谈，避开人群来到角落，在一两次在婚恋话题上的试探后，终于很默契地开始越聊越深。当他们发现对方有着和自己类似的需求时，这出乎了他们的意料。未知的大门被打开后，后面的事就变得顺当起来。慢慢地，他们发现彼此之间的共性远不止于此。在协议的事上，他们一样的专业、高效、有原则。公白飞需要安灼拉的资金来振兴家族，而安灼拉也需要体面的名誉和人脉来发展事业，何况一个已婚的档案对他们的工作本身也非常有利。协议制定得非常迅速。在一场新闻发布会后，商业巨头的独子同爱人订婚的消息慢慢传开。再之后，是他们结婚的消息。

 

“我以为你的母亲会更难相处。”婚礼结束后，安灼拉私下对公白飞说。他刚刚和丈夫送走了所有的媒体，一起回到在卧房，正在侍者的帮助下脱下浆洗得硬邦邦的马甲。

 

“我说过，她是个温柔的人。”公白飞对他笑了一下，“虽然有时候有点固执，加上我妹妹病太久了，她被折磨得有些悲观，除此之外她是很和善的老人。”

 

“希望我帮你联系的医生能有帮助。”

 

“当然了。我很感谢你为我的家庭做的一切。”公白飞顿了一会，又说，“如果在同一时段有更好的选择，我们都宁愿不要虚伪的婚姻。虽然你没有说，但是我想你是的。可是，你我也都明白，当现实的需求赤裸裸地呈现在面前的时候，很难抛弃一切不管。”

 

“改变的道路上总是需要妥协。”安灼拉安静地收拾着他的行李，“我很感激你能接受我的协议。”

 

他们的协议如期进行，共同打理属于两个人的事业和家庭，直到有天公白飞开始期待他们在亲人面前牵手的时间能更长一些，或者在安灼拉靠在椅背上小憩时产生亲上去的冲动，他才意识到：一切不对了。

 

打破生活的惯性不是一件容易的事，尤其是在一份彼此心知肚明的协议面前。冲动归冲动，只要没有做出任何越界的事情，便也没有任何不喜欢的后果，公白飞这样安慰自己说。很多次，安灼拉握着公白飞的双手，告诉他自己受他帮助有多大以及他们之间的情谊是多深厚。公白飞望着他那双漩涡似的蓝眼睛，哪怕自己已经快要陷进去了也只是对他回以克制的微笑。他们之间的吻仍旧只是友情的、责任的，他们之间的陪伴仍旧是默契的、互助的。时间久了，公白飞感觉一切似乎也没什么不对。直到今日，这种感觉被一个情人节短信打破了。

 

 

三

 

情人节的电视台格外忙碌。忙着准备直播的工作人员在演播室和走廊间来回穿梭，嘉宾和主持一起对着稿子，技术组的成员反复调试设备。高层会议结束后，安灼拉在助理的陪同下穿过大厅，突然在途径一群讨论订花的人时停下脚步。这个节日需要很多新鲜的玫瑰进行装点，负责采购的工作人员正在核对清单。安灼拉突然才意识到自己从未和丈夫过过任何一次情人节。“珂赛特，也请帮我订一束红玫瑰。”在某种气氛的唆使下，他直接对助理说道。

 

直到安灼拉上了他的车后，他才真正意识到自己刚刚说了什么。他真的要送给公白飞一束红玫瑰吗？他犹豫了。他是这样想的，毕竟有什么能比一束红玫瑰更适合送给自己挚爱的丈夫呢？几秒过后，他还是给公白飞发了一条消息，告诉他自己晚上回家会带给他一份情人节礼物。

 

“你有点不专心。”珂赛特注视了安灼拉一会，轻轻地帮他把膝头上的笔记本电脑扶正，说道。

 

“哦，你说得对。抱歉。”安灼拉回过神来，顿了一会后说，“你看，我想送给我丈夫一束玫瑰，可是我甚至不知道他是否喜欢它……”这时候，安灼拉突然意识到了，自己提前告诉公白飞自己会送给他礼物并非是多么急切地要让公白飞升起期待，而是希望让公白飞的期待促使自己送礼物的打算更加坚定。他实在是渴望送给公白飞一份情人节礼物，可又顾及到种种未知的负面结果，担心自己什么时候改了主意。多么神奇——在和公白飞一起生活之前，他甚至不知道自己会做出这样不合理智的冲动。可是更加神奇的是，他的理智知道这样做对他奏效：公白飞总是能让他更加坚定，更加安心。

 

“我之前和你说过，安灼拉先生，”珂赛特望着他若有所思的蓝眼睛，笑了出来，“你不送一次，永远也不知道他是否喜欢这个。拿出你往日的果决来呀。”

 

“我不敢确定他愿意接受我的这份礼物。”安灼拉说，“这听起来有点可笑。我是说，他肯定会接受它的。他温柔得像只天鹅，不可能做出使我尴尬的事情来；当然，他更有责任心，愿意承担他作为丈夫的责任，接受维系这桩婚姻的任何表示。但是我不需要他仅仅是出于礼貌或者某种情谊而接受它。我只在乎他是否真的喜欢我的这束玫瑰。”

 

“先不管他愿不愿意接受你爱情的表示，安灼拉。当他看到玫瑰后，他会知道你的爱，这点确定无疑。我想，他应该知道这个。”

 

安灼拉点点头，唇角柔和下来。他鼓足了勇气正视自己的内心，最终发现自己无论如何都想告诉公白飞，不管没有没最初的协议在，自己都想要和他一起生活。也许公白飞不希望发展协议以外的任何感情，可是那是后话——他自己这份热诚的、炽烈的、坚决的、深沉的爱，难道还不能送上一束红玫瑰吗？

 

“他那么聪明的人，说不定早知道了。”

 

 

四

 

“回家去。”下午五点了。古费拉克穿上大衣，敲敲公白飞的办工桌，说。

 

“这家上市公司的资产分析我需要再确认一下……”公白飞抬起头，给了他一个严肃的眼神。

 

“把这个留给试用期的小可怜。回家去。”古费拉克坚持道。即使没有眼镜的帮忙，他的严肃劲也丝毫不输给公白飞。

 

“我没问题……”

 

“回家去。”

 

“亲爱的，我知道你的意思。可是我不敢确定安灼拉对我有罗曼蒂克的爱情。”公白飞无奈地笑了一下，将材料码放整齐，低声说道，“安灼拉是个好朋友、好丈夫，但他未必是一个浪漫的爱人。我和他相处了这么久，知道他有多不喜欢形式主义。如果不是考虑到必要的社交礼仪，他根本不在乎衣着打扮。如果不是考虑到来访者的评价对他的事业直接、间接的影响，他的房子甚至不会有任何装饰。你想象不出我们的卧室有多简洁。”公白飞抬眼望向古费拉克，又说，“他对节日不感兴趣，也从未提议任何一次情人节的庆祝，而我呢，和他一直都只是协议关系，也不太在乎冗赘的形式，所以我们不曾庆祝过任何一次情人节。恐怕他送给我礼物可能只是为了礼貌，或者一份友好的表示……”

 

“听听你苍白的解释。如果他给你送礼物是为你们的结婚纪念日就算了——这的确是你们彼此的契约、责任——管你们自己原先是怎么给这种关系定义的。”古费拉克看着他收拾桌面，像是怕他走晚了似的，及时地把他的大衣和帽子递过去，“我就问你，如果他对你没有罗曼蒂克的情感，没有把你当做他的爱人，那他为什么偏偏要在情人节送你礼物，还特地提前通知你？”

 

“好吧。”迟疑了片刻后，公白飞终于这样说；他把上古费拉克的手臂：“古费拉克，你说得对。可是我不敢确定。真的。我自以为对他很了解，知道他的工作和家庭、知道他在政治理想上的投入、知道他的生活习惯、知道他的种种爱好，可是我偏偏不敢确定这个。不要误会，他爱我，绝对爱我——但很可能不是我对他的这种爱。我担心当我满怀期待地走进家门，接下礼物，最后发现我误解他了，恐怕会非常失落。因为我爱他，也多少期盼他能像我爱他似的那样爱我。我不奢求我的爱能得到同等的回应，可是期盼——那是总也会有的呀——我是一个人，一个普通人！我担心到时候不知道怎么再面对我们之间的婚姻协议和我自己的情感。”

 

古费拉克也沉默了。他望向墙上的挂钟，他自己经历过许多种形形色色的感情，见过的也不少，可是此时却不知道该如何向这位挚友开口。“回家去吧，亲爱的。你想问的可以亲口问他。”最后他这样说道。

 

“如果破坏了我们之间的协议呢？”话刚出口，公白飞都感觉到了自己发问的有失水准。难以一次，他想。

 

“你曾不止一次地和我说过他几乎是你的精神伴侣。其余的用不着我多说了。”古费拉克对着镜子整理着头发。他已经准备出门赴约了。

 

“是的。不论如何，我想，我们在一起总能设法讨论出一个解决方法。他是个理智的人，我也是。既然我已经将他当作爱人，至少该给予他足够的信任。”

 

公白飞和古费拉克离开写字楼，走上街。街上的节日氛围很浓，许多店铺都挂上了情人节的装饰。公白飞望着街上一对对的恋人，不自觉地笑了起来。他紧张，同时，他也欣喜、期待。他进了一家花店，径直去挑了一束红玫瑰。没有什么能比这个更适合作为他给安灼拉的礼物了，公白飞想。他小心地将花束抱在怀里，像抱着自己沉甸甸的、炽热的爱情。

 

 

五

 

安灼拉抱着订好的玫瑰，在家等待着。他踱着步子，筹措着接下来的言辞。不论演讲还是谈判，还是任何一次或大或小的发言，安灼拉一向以雄辩著称。很久很久了，他面对表达从未像现在一样无措过。他有太多想说的话想告诉爱人，可是又不知道先说哪句更好。也许，将这束玫瑰送上去就够了，他想。

 

公白飞抱着玫瑰，走在回家的路上，回忆着和安灼拉在一起的过往。他们之间的感情早就超越了协议的范畴，甚至超越了知己；他几乎享受和安灼拉在一起的每一刻：他享受和安灼拉的每次交谈。他们谈政治、历史、哲学，谈彼此的童年、家庭。在交谈里，他们看着对方的眼睛里映出自己的身影，感到彼此的联系更加紧密。他们经常一起在花园里散步，哪怕不说话也感到安适。他喜欢靠在安灼拉的肩膀上读书，而他确信安灼拉也喜欢靠在自己肩上小憩。还有那些落在对方额头、鼻梁上的轻吻，这一切难道真的只是普通的情谊吗——他突然不敢确信了。天啊，他早该把自己的爱情告诉安灼拉了，他想。

 

等待是甜蜜的也是苦涩的。在等待的过程中，企盼和担忧混杂在了一起，把时间拨得飞快。一声轻响过后，门开了。两颗等待的心终于再次相遇。在喜悦的泪光里，他们望着爱人——还有爱人怀里同样的红玫瑰。

END


End file.
